Continue to Move forward
by AmberEyes90
Summary: After finding a way to move forward life changes in bigger ways. continuation of Moving on, continuation of the Olicity flufness!


Oliver was speaking with a reporter when Lance pushed through the people and walked over with a note. "You can't just-."

"I can do what I want around here." Lance said as he turned to stare the person down.

Oliver stood up quickly. "We can finish this another time." He and Lance nearly ran from the room. The reporter looked at the paper that was laid on the desk. 'Felicity.' Was the only thing written on it and the reporter looked after the mayor knowing this was about his ex-fiancé.

"What's going on?" Oliver asked answering his phone. "Thea?"

"Ollie, you need to get to the hospital." She said, he could hear she had been crying.

"What happened?" Oliver asked, his heart racing and mind going to the worst thoughts. He put the phone on speaker as they ran to the car.

"There was an attack at the mall. A bomb went off in the food court. Felicity and I were looking for baby stuff and we stopped for lunch when the bomb went off-."

"Is she okay?" Oliver cut her off "Is Felicity okay?"

"She was knocked out, they wont let me go in, and they wont tell me anything." Her voice wavered as she started to cry. "Ollie, I'm so sorry, I didn't see…"

"We're on our way, just relax. This isn't your fault." Oliver said as Lance blew every light and raced to the hospital.

The two ran through the halls until they saw Thea pacing, wringing her hands and crying. "Ollie!" She called and ran to him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "Ollie, I should have-."

"Hey." He said taking her face in his hands. "It's okay. He's here and she's being taken care of. Are you okay? Did you get checked?"

"I'm fine, but they still wont…"

"Quinten." Oliver said as Lance moved closer. "Call the others." He walked down the hall to the nurses station. "Where's Felicity Smoak?"

"Mr. Mayor… I know you're close with her but we can only allow family-."

"I am family."

"You're not-."

"I am." He cut her off again. "She's almost nine months pregnant with my child, she was hurt badly and no one wants to tell my sister her status. Where is she?" The nurses stared at him, shocked all looking at each other. "What?"

"She's in surgery." One of the nurses said.

Oliver looked at her. "Surgery? Surgery for what?"

"She was hemorrhaging when they brought her in. we needed to do an emergency C-section." She explained and watched as his color drained as he stared at her. He felt his heart drop as he took a step back while his mind went through every worst possible situation flashed.

"Ollie?" Thea said as she came to his side. "What's wrong?" She looked at the nurse as her fears surfaced. "What's wrong?"

"Ms. Smoak is in surgery. She was hemorrhaging, she's having an emergency C-section to save the baby and stop the bleeding" The nurse explained to her. "They'll take the baby right to the NICCU for care and monitoring. As soon as they report anything I will tell you." Thea took a breath as a wave of calm settled over her seeing her brother in complete shock she needed to be strong and help her brother, she needed to take back control. She nodded to the nurse then turned back to her brother who was leaning against the wall lost to all thought.

"The others are on their way." Lance said as he walked over before he spied Oliver. "What happened?"

"They're doing an emergency C-section to save the baby and trying to stop the bleeding." Thea explained.

The three sat in silence, waiting for any news on Felicity and the baby. An hour passed and Oliver began to pace while Thea and all their Friends sat anxiously. After another half hour Oliver was getting worse. Another half hour passed and the Nurse arrived in the waiting room making everyone jump to their feet. She walked over to Oliver and everyone held their breath.

"They're setting Felicity up in recovery now. They were able to stop the bleeding. She's going to be fine." The nurse explained.

"The baby?" Oliver said anxiously.

"Also going to be fine. They took her to the NICCU. She was technically full term but because of the trauma her mother received and needing to be born by emergency C-section she'll need to be here for a week at least."

"She?" Oliver asked, he and Felicity never found out the gender when the baby wouldn't cooperate they then decided to let it be a surprise.

Thea smiled as she grabbed Oliver's arm. "You have a daughter, Ollie." He let a smirk slide across his face before he looked back at the nurse.

"When can I see them?" He asked wanting nothing more than to lay eyes on his daughter and Felicity.

"We're monitoring Ms. Smoak while she comes out of the anesthesia. But…" She smiled. "I can take you to visit your daughter." He nodded and followed the nurse to the NICCU, leaving the others in the waiting room. "Smoak." She told the other nurse.

"Over here." They followed her to a little incubator with a light over it. Oliver's breath caught in his chest as his eyes settled on the fussing newborn. "Her vitals are good, there's no trauma from the injuries her mother sustained. She's reacting well to being outside of the womb. We'll keep her in here for the night and if she stills continue like this we can move her to the nursery for the rest of her stay." She watched Oliver staring at the newborn. "Would you like to hold her for a minute? She's doing well enough and no one else is in here." She smiled at Oliver.

Oliver nodded with tears in his eyes. The Nurse gently wrapped the blanket around the baby and lifted her up, handing her to Oliver to cradle. She squirmed a bit before settling in his arms. "Hey." He said softly as he gently swayed. "Hey there." He took a deep breath, his eyes filled with tears. "I will never let anything happen to you. I promise." He whispered and placed a kiss on her forehead. He looked at the smiling nurse. "She'll be okay?"

"Yes. She's doing very well. We'll continue to observe her and she'll need to be kept in the nursery for a bit but she shows no signs of any injuries at all. She'll be just fine." Oliver nodded before he kissed his daughter's head again then settled her back into the little basinet. "As long as she does well and her mother is doing well, we'll bring her in to visit with you both tomorrow."

Oliver nodded and followed the nurse back tot eh waiting room. "I'll find out about Ms. Smoak and let you know." Oliver nodded and the nurse left.

"Did you see her?" Thea asked and watched as Oliver nodded with a smile, his eyes still glossy.

"Yeah, she's perfect." He said. Thea smiled and hugged him tight. "the nurse said as long as she continues to be alright they'll move her to the nursery for the rest of the time she needs to be observed."

"She's in her room, you can go see her." The nurse said as she popped back into the room.

Oliver looked at Thea and the others. "Go." She smiled. "Go be with her, and tell her we're here." She hugged him tight before he turned to follow the nurse again. He stopped at the door looking at Felicity laying in the hospital bed, hooked up to all those monitors, making him think back to the last time he had seen her like this, the time she had been shot and ended up paralyzed.

"Still a wimp." He heard her say as she gave a small smile and looked at him. "What happened?" She asked placing her hand on her belly worried. Looking at him with fear clear on her face.

Oliver shook his head and quickly went to her side. "She's fine."

"She? A girl? We have a daughter?" She smiled watching him nod with a smile and tears in his eyes. "She's early…"

"She was technically full term. The nurses say she's healthy, and doesn't have any injuries. They said that as long as her vitals and everything stay good she can go to the nursery for the rest of the time she needs to be in the hospital. They said that as long as she stays good and you're okay, they'll bring her in tomorrow."

"Did you see her?" She asked looking up at Oliver.

He nodded and his face lit up. "She's beautiful, perfect." Felicity smiled and held his hand as he took a seat in the chai beside the bed. "They said you'll be fine too." He smiled. "You had me so worried." He said as he leaned forward pressing a kiss to her fingers.

"I'm sorry." She said softly, giving him a small smile, pulling his hand closer to her, kissing his hand. "Tell me about our daughter."

"She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Beside you, of course." He smirked making her smile at him. "She's got your nose, lips, and chin and she got dark fuzz for hair." He smiled. "I still can't believe I have you and we have a daughter."

"Me either. I never thought we'd get this moment when I first met you." She said with a small smile.

"I can't believe it, it's like a dream. I don't deserve to have you and her." He shook his head.

Felicity tightened her grip on his hand. "You do. After everything you've given for this city and it's people, you deserve even more than me. You deserve to be happy, Oliver." She smiled

Oliver gave her a smile before he stood and kissed her. "The others are in the waiting room. Lance is getting the police on what happened."

"You owe me and your daughter." Oliver raised a brow. "We got you out of that boring council meeting."

Oliver chuckled as she laid her head back on the pillow and she smiled at him. "Get some rest. You've ben through a lot today and you'll need your energy when we get to have our baby girl with us." He kissed her forehead. "I'm going to tell the others you're alright and I'll be right back."

"You need sleep too. Go home and sleep, I'm not going anywhere." She smiled.

"I'll sleep much better with you." He smirked. "So try to rest and I'll be here when you wake up." He whispered. "Okay?"

"Yeah." She said with a soft sigh, knowing she wasn't going to win this argument.

"Ollie." Thea said as he walked back into the waiting room. "How is she?"

"She's good." He smiled. "She was awake and talking, being the usual Felicity." He looked at everyone. "Go get some rest, I'll call if anything changes."

"Lance said they got a lead on the guy that did this. I say we suit up." Rene said.

"Or once, I actually agree with him." Lance said. "This guy killed twenty and injured thirty more he could have killed Felicity and your daughter."

Oliver paused looking around at his determined friends. "Fine." E said before they all turned and left, leaving him with Thea and Lance.

"I'm going to the office. I'll stand in and cover for you until they're home and you're ready to come back in." Lance said. "Let me know if you need anything." Oliver nodded.

"Thanks." Oliver nodded as Lance gave a quick nod and left. Oliver looked over at Thea. "And you?"

"I'm not going anywhere. You think I wont be here when my niece is allowed to be shown off or when my sister in law wakes up, you've got another thing coming."

Oliver shifted. "You'll have plenty of time to see your niece and Felicity and I aren't married."

"You don't have to be married, it's close enough." Thea shrugged. "And its just for now." Oliver shook his head and then sighed in defeat, leading her to Felicity's room where he sat in the chair beside the bed, letting Thea pull another chair to the other side of the bed where they talked and eventually dosed off.

Thea opened her eyes and saw Oliver asleep across from her. She got up and pulled a blanket from the side and laid it over Oliver. A voice made her jump and turn. "He didn't make you stay with him, did he?" Felicity said softly.

"No, he was stubborn and I wanted to see my niece as soon as she was able to come in and I wanted to be here when you woke up too."

"You should get some sleep." Felicity said with a small smile. "You and you're brother share that one really annoying characteristic of being stubborn."

Thea laughed softly and smiled at her. "Yeah and what do you think that little mini Ollie will get from him?"

Felicity groaned, "God help me."

Thea smiled as she walked closer. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Really sore. Could be the blast or from when they went rooting around in my guts." She laughed softly then winced. "How about you, you were there too. Were you hurt?"

"I'm fine. Just bumps and bruises. I'll be fine." She looked at Oliver still asleep.

"He's worn out." Felicity said.

Thea nodded. "I've never seen him so afraid." She sat back in her chair. "He's always been tough, I know how he gets when me when I'm hurt or in trouble and everything but…" She shook her head. "This was beyond even that." They both looked at Oliver. "He really, truly loves you."

Felicity smiled and gave a small nod. "Samantha has been saying that." The two were quiet a moment. "Thank you for staying with him."

"Of course, your my family." Thea smiled.

They again were quiet for a moment before Felicity broke it. "Thea, can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah anything."

Felicity looked at Oliver to make sure he was sleeping before looking back at Thea. "Can you talk to John and Lyla and ask them to bring Samantha and William here? A surprise for Oliver and William will get to meet his sister." She smiled.

Thea smiled brightly at her. "They're be here to see you and the baby tomorrow, when I see him I'll ask him."

"Thank you." Felicity yawned. "We need to get some sleep or Oliver will be onto us."

Thea handed Oliver a cup of coffee and took a seat as he and Felicity talked about what to do when her mother arrived. A knock on the door made them turn as to find a Nurse pushing a clear bassinet. Oliver and Thea stood up quickly. "Her health is still perfect. We will still be monitoring her for a while longer but she's now in the nursery so she can stay with you as long as you'd like."

"Thank you." Oliver said as he looked down at his daughter.

"Now hat things have settled a little, we have a bracelet for you to wear so we can match it to the one she wears, that way you can go to the nursery and see her or bring her back here without any other problem." Oliver nodded and held out his arm letting her fasten the plastic band before she left.

He gently lifted the bundled newborn into his arms and walked over to Felicity. Slowly and gently he handed their daughter to her to hold for the first time. He watched as Felicity took a deep breath and tears came to her eyes. "She's beautiful." She whispered as she looked at her daughter's face. "She's perfect." Oliver bent and kissed the top of her head.

"She's going to have some really dark hair." Thea said gently touching the fuzz on her nieces head. "Wonder where that comes from."

"Felicity." Oliver smirked, as Thea looked at them confused. "She has black hair."

"I dye it blond." Felicity smiled, never taking her eyes from her daughter.

"So… what should I call my niece?" Thea asked with a small smile.

"Laural." Felicity said quickly. "She was a friend, family really and she was so strong. I can't think of a better name for our daughter." She smiled. "Her and your mother." She looked up at Oliver. "She did a lot of things wrong but she was able to hold it together and be so strong for you and Thea even after everything with the undertaking." She smiled and looked back down at little baby Laural. "Laural Moira Queen." Thea gently wiped tears from her face as she looked at Felicity holding the newborn while Oliver laid a hand on Felicity's shoulder.

"Perfect name." Oliver said softly as he pressed a kiss to her head again. Another knock had the three looking over to find their friends. Felicity smiled brightly as they made their way in to greet her, stopping t look at the baby in her arms.

"How's our newest member?" Asked Dinah as she stopped beside Thea.

"She's good." Felicity smiled. "They said they're going to watch her still but she's really good."

"And her mama?" She smiled making Felicity smile at her.

"I'm good, still sore but I'll be okay." She explained.

"So what do we call the newest member?" Lance asked. "Or are we going to just call her… her?" He joked.

"Laural." Felicity said with a small smile. "Laural Moira Queen" She said as Lance froze and tears fell from his eyes. Felicity glanced at Oliver who smiled before she looked back to Lance. "Do you want to hold her?" Lance looked shocked as Oliver gently took the baby into his arms and carried her over to him. He gently cradled the baby, looking down as she squirmed at being passed around but settled and went back to sleep.

Felicity smiled as she saw Thea with her phone, taking pictures of the interaction. The baby was passed so that everyone could hold the newest member of team arrow. Felicity smiled as she watched the baby being handed to Thea and she looked at Oliver who had already taken his phone out for pictures of his own.

"Congratulations, man." Diggle smiled clasping his shoulder as they watched Thea passed Laural back to Oliver. "She's beautiful." He said looking at the baby cradled in her father's arms.

"Hey." Thea said softly next to Diggle. "You got a minute?" The two silently slipped from the room unnoticed. "So last night when I stayed with Oliver, Felicity woke up and we were talking. She wanted me to ask you and Lyla if you found get Samantha and William here for when they go home. She wants to have a surprise for Oliver and tis way William will get to see his sister."

Diggle smiled. "I'll talk with Lyla, I'm sure we can find a way to get them here." Thea smiled happily. "I'll talk to Felicity how to et them here without anyone finding out about where they are or who they are." They slipped back into the room as Lance was making fun of Oliver, all enjoying the moment.

It was a wee by the time both mother and baby were sent home from the hospital. Felicity was anxious to finally get out and home where she could relax in her own bed. She was finishing packing her and the baby's bag when Laural started to fuss. "It's okay." She said walking over and picking up her daughter. "Hey there. There's no need to cry." She said softly. "We're going home today. You're going to get to see your new room and toys, and maybe we can visit daddy at work tonight."

"I'll never get used to that." Felicity turned as Oliver walked in with a smile, carrying a car seat. "And she's never going to visit that work." He smirked making Felicity smile at him.

"She's your daughter, eventually she will." She said. "Besides what are we supposed to do with her when you're out running around with your bow and arrows and I'm in the bunker?"

Oliver just looked at her, a smile plastered on his face. He shook his head and walked over to her. "You look beautiful." He said softly as he placed on hand on her waist and the other on their daughter's head.

"Yeah right. I just spent a week in the hospital, there's no way." She shook her head and looked back at Laural who had calmed down in her arms.

"This still feels like a dream." He said softly. As he looked down at the tiny face of his daughter. The two looked up and smiled at each other before pressing their lips together in a sweet loving kiss. "You ready?"

"Hell yes." She said excitedly making Oliver laugh. "I can't wait to get home."

"Okay, then let's get going." He said as she gently laid Laural in the car seat and buckled it. He pulled the bags over his shoulder and took the handle of the seat. "Do we need to do anything with papers or anything?"

"The nurse did all that this morning. I am so ready to get out of here." She said making him smile and take her hand.

"Good. You okay?" He asked as she placed a hand on her lower belly.

"Yeah, just still sore. The doctor aid it's going to hurt for a little bit while it heals. He did give me some very nice medicine though." She smiled making him smirk at her as they walked down the hall.

As they came to the lobby they found it filled with reporters and cameras. "What the hell is going on?"

"Apparently someone let slip that you and Felicity are actually a couple and ad the baby is yours." Diggle said as Oliver put a blanket over the carrier to cover his daughter from the public eye and all the flashes. Oliver had Felicity just in front of him as Diggle made the path for them to leave. He helped Felicity into the car as she gingerly climbed in while Oliver went to the other side and locked the carrier into the base and the two men got into the car.

"Well I guess everyone knows now." She said with a small smile, looking at Laural asleep. "t was going to come out sooner or later."

"Just means we need to be more careful." Oliver said. "Mayor or Green Arrow, its dangerous to be the kid of either." They fell silent watching Laural sleep. Oliver looked up and furrowed his brow when Diggle pulled into a familiar driveway. "Dig, what are we doing here?"

"It's a surprise." Felicity answered with a smile as they came to a stop. "Can you take the carrier? I'm not allowed to lift." She grinned as she opened her door and Diggle came around to help her out. Oliver looked at her a minute before he unfastened the carrier and climbed out with it. As they walked into the home he had grown up in he looked over at the smiling Felicity. "I figured, things are better and calmer now, you're the mayor, and I'm working on my new company… you and Thea grew up in this house, and have such good memories here. I never really had a home growing up, we moved where my mom could find a job as a cocktail waitress and you know about my dad… I don't want anything like that for our daughter. I want her to grow up how you did."

"You did this?" He asked.

Felicity smiled and nodded, as her nerves started, wondering what he was thinking. I took that severance pay and I bought back the Queen mansion. Your home."

Oliver stepped closer with a small smile. "Our home." He said softly before he kissed her. "You're amazing."

"That's not all." She smiled up at him as he looked at her confused. She took his hand and pulled him with her towards the doors where Diggle stood. He smirked but never said a word as he opened the door for the couple. And Oliver stood frozen. "I worked it out with Samantha and John and Lyla helped." Felicity said.

"Is that her?" Samantha asked with a bright smile as she looked at the sleeping newborn in the carrier.

"Yeah." Oliver set the carrier down, unbuckled the baby and pulled her into his arms with little fussing at the disturbance. "Yeah. This is Laural."

"Laural Moira Queen." Felicity said making Samantha smile. Bother Samantha and William came closer as Oliver bent to let the boy meet his sister.

"She's beautiful." Samantha smiled. "What do you think of your sister, William?" She asked her son who reached out and gently touched his sister's hand. "I'm so happy for you." She said hugging Felicity. "She's perfect." The two women watched Oliver talking with William, letting the boy meet the newborn. "Thank you or letting us meet her."

"You're family." Felicity smiled. "William is Oliver's son and Laural is his sister, although we've hidden you away, you're both still our family."

"Do you have a plan to keep her safe?"

"Oliver and Diggle have decided to have Argus follow us around, at least for a while and now that everyone knows that the mayor and I are really together and have a baby… it might not be a bad idea to keep them around." Felicity said. "I can't exactly be hidden away since my face is known pretty well after being the CEO of Palmer enterprises and when Oliver and I were together before… and we're not sending her off somewhere."

"I'm sorry, I know I still worry about William but I know where safe, I can't imagine not having that comfort. If you ever need anything, a place to hide or to send her for any amount of time, I'm here."

"Thank you." Felicity said before hugging the woman again. "I think we'll manage between Argus and the Green Arrow we should be okay, but I'll remember our offer."

"We have some visitors for the little queen." Diggle said as the group turned and followed him confused.

"Since you never had a baby shower and all, we thought we'd give you one now… and a welcome home party." Dinah smiled.

"You… you didn't have to." She said as Dinah pulled her away leaving a smirking Oliver.

"Then I guess this is going to be in vein." She said as she opened another door that opened to the family room where they used to hold their gatherings in. everyone followed and they stopped when they saw the group of people all clapping and congratulating them.

"My baby!" They heard, turning they found Donna making her way over to them. "My baby had a baby." She pulled Felicity into a tight hug.

"I tried to keep her away as long as I could." Lance said. "Even had to have Thea and Diggle help." Oliver smirked watching as Donna smooshed Felicity's face. Se pulled her into another tight hug.

"Okay, mom… mom.. you can let go… mom I still have stitches." Finally Donna let go.

"Where's my granddaughter?" She asked as she spotted the baby in Oliver's arms and scooped her up before moving off to show her granddaughter off to the others.

"Laural better not turn out like that." Felicity said as she went to Oliver's side.

"Well that is her grandmother." Oliver joked only to have Felicity smack his chest. He laughed at her look before the others walked over to greet them and to start the party, enjoying every joyful moment of it all together.

The guests began to leave, Oliver sat beside Felicity who held Laural, the only ones left were their team, Thea and Donna. "I'll have to show her all the secrets of this place when she gets older." Thea grinned. Oliver leaned and whispered into Felicity's ear making her nod and smile. As he kissed her head Thea took a quick picture.

"Thea." Oliver said as he stood. "Can you give me a hand?" She followed him from the room until he stopped. "Would you like to come home?"

"What? You mean back here?"

"I know it's never going to be the same, and you're an adult but..." He paused as she glanced around before looking back at her. "It's home. And it's pretty big for just me Felicity and Laural. It would be nice to have a live in babysitter too."

Thea crossed her arms and gave him a look. "Oh, so that's what all of this is about."

"You know I'm kidding." He rolled his eyes.

"Ollie…" Thea said making him look at her. "Of course I'll be your live in babysitter." She smirked. "I have to be here to teach her how to be so awesome like her aunt."

"Don't go getting her into trouble, Speedy." He laughed making her smile. "So," He paused. "Any idea how to make a bottle?" Thea rolled her eyes and pulled him with her to the kitchen where she started showing him how to mix the formula.

"Oliver." The siblings turned to see the team standing in the doorway. "Crime don't take a break cause the green arrow's on maternity leave." Rene joked. "We're heading out."

"Be careful out there and call if you need us." He told them.

"I think Overwatch and Green Arrow deserve some down time." Dinah said with a small smile.

"Still." Oliver shrugged.

Rene nodded. "If we get in over our heads we'll call. But until then, enjoy every moment you have with Felicity and your daughter, and enjoy the time you have with your son while he's here." Oliver gave a nod before the three turned and left.

"He's right." Thea said. "Stop worrying about the city and fighting and everything out there and just take in the moments with Felicity and baby Laural."

"I know." Oliver nodded. "But I cant just ignore everything else."

"Yeah well you should."

Oliver smirked at her. "Well until Felicity's healed I'll worry but I wont do anything unless they call me in."

"Good." Thea smiled "Now go feed your daughter." She handed him the bottle and the two went back to the living room.

"Okay, we're in." Oliver said over the com.

"Go right." Curtis said.

"Where's over watch?" Diggle asked.

"She's… she's taking care of little green." Curtis explained.

"We should have a better name than little green." Dinah said. "It gives too much away."

"Terrific." Oliver cut in. "What do you see?"

"It's clear. They're still in the lobby. Probably still filling their pockets."

"God. Gives us time to get this done" Rene said. "Let's get this over with."

"Agreed." Oliver said as they silently maneuvered into the room, positioning to take the robbers down quickly. They made their move, the four robbers dropped their bags without a fight, knowing the reputation of the Green Arrow and his group.

"It's like we're not even being challenged anymore." Rene complained as he put his guns away.

"That's a good thing." Dinah said.

Oliver placed his bow back then walked up the stairs letting them discuss the latest criminals. Felicity was trying to type one handed while holding a squirming Laural in the other. Oliver smiled and picked her up. She giggled and laid her chubby hands on his chest. "Hey L. Are you giving your mother a hard time while she's trying to work?"

"Takes after her father." Felicity said glancing up at him.

Oliver smirked, leaning down to kiss her head as she continued to type. "What are you working on?"

"Basically, I'm setting up a new program to alert us about crimes." She answered leaning back in the chair to look at him. "And an extra precaution against anything big."

"I think I've run out of psycho enemies." Oliver smirked

"You better hope so." She said turning back to the computer.

"Hey there, beautiful." Dinah said as she took Laural from Oliver who left to get changed. After a moment of her looking at the woman, Laural's little face began to scrunch and tears filler her eyes. "No, no, don't cry."

"What's wrong little green?" Curtis asked walking over as Laural whined then started to cry.

Felicity dropped her head back with a heavy sigh before she took the girl as she started to scream. "She gets like this when Oliver hands her to someone." She said as she pulled Laural onto her hip and put a pacifier in her mouth making her calm a little as she continued to whine. "Stubburn."

"Like her dad." Diggle sad as he stood watching Felicity handle the upset Laural. "You're going to have your hands full with a girl who takes after Oliver." He chuckled.

"Keep laughing, you're her body guard." Oliver said as he made his way back up the platform. "You really think a queen like this isn't going to need a guard?"

"You're the mayor, I'm sure there's plenty of secret service to take that job."

"Like any of them could keep her in line." Oliver scoffed.

"Like Diggle did with you?" Felicity said. "No offence."

"None taken. He was the worst one I have ever had to guard." Diggle said. "Just get Argus soldiers." He smirked.

"Yeah, maybe." Oliver said with s smirk. "Let's call it a night. We'll call you if anything pops."

"Sounds good tome." Dinah said. "See you later." She waved and they all headed for the door.

"Well at least she was pretty good for most of tonight." Diggle said as Felicity sat and started rocking, letting Laura lay against her chest as she dosed off. "So Thea couldn't watch her why?"

"She had a date." Felicity said as Oliver shook his head. "We can't stop her from living." Oliver just gave her a look before he grabbed the car seat and moved it onto one of the tables before he gently took the now sleeping Laural from Felicity and strapping her into the seat. "It's not her job t sit home and babysit every night. Besides, Laural knows to be good when we're here." Felicity smiled as she looked at her daughter.

"Well I'm off. See you guys tomorrow." Diggle said as he grabbed his coat.

"Let's get this little green home." Felicity said kissing Oliver's cheek before pulling her coat on as he lifted the he carrier and they left for home.

Felicity set everything down while Oliver unbuckled Laural and gently lifted her onto his shoulder and carried her up to her room where he laid her in her crib. "She's had a busy day." Oliver said as Felicity walked in and stopped at his side.

She's gotten so big and so smart in just ten months." Felicity said looking down at her little girl. She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

He wrapped his arm around her with a smile of his own. "She'll be as smart as her mom soon."

"She's going to be so much trouble." Felicity sighed. "If she takes half after us we're in trouble."

"We'll manage." Oliver said as they turned to look at each other. "We always manage, no matter what comes at us, we'll figure it out."

"You really believe that?" Felicity asked.

Oliver looked at her a moment. "Felicity… what's going on?" She was quiet and looked at Laural sleeping "Felicity…" He reached out and gently touched her face..

"I hope you're right about being able to always manage because… we're going to have another troublemaker." She said looking up at him, waiting for his reaction.

Oliver looked at her a moment as it all processed through his mind. He grabbed her and pulled her into a deep kiss. When they parted her smiled. "We'll survive anything together." He said as he pulled something from his pocket. "Not the grand proposal I did last time, and I've been thinking about this since I found out you were pregnant, but I didn't want to push everything on you. It was already a burden being the one who knew where William was and being with me while I was trying to learn how to be better."

"This is perfect." She smiled looking up at him. "I don't need some fancy proposal in front of everyone or some special date. Just to have you and our daughter… that's all I need." She smiled.

Oliver gave a small smile. "So that's a yes?" Felicity smiled brightly before she pulled him into a deep kiss that left them both panting and wanting more.

"Yes." Oliver pressed his lips to hers as he picked her up, letting her wrap her legs around his hips as he walked to their bedroom to celebrate the news of a new member to come to their family.


End file.
